


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - V3

by KoolKat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, literally the beginning slaps you in the face with spoilers, there are spoilers so be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat/pseuds/KoolKat
Summary: I, Amami Rantarou, had become a Pokemon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> btw,  
> the *** means a pov change.
> 
> EDIT: popped by to edit one line that bothered me lol  
> im procrastinating chapter 2 but its almost done

A flash of blue, and then a sharp pain in his head.  
And then everything went dark.  
***  
What’s happening? What’s going on? I felt a painful throbbing in my head for a moment, and then I completely lost consciousness once again.  
-  
Moving was painful. My head hurt. I vaguely felt someone shaking me awake.  
“Hey! Heey! Wake up! Are you dead?”  
A child-like voice shouted. At least it sounded like shouting.  
I woke up and all I felt was a splitting headache.  
Eventually, I got up. I tried to remember something, anything, but all I could manage was my own name. A purple bat-like creature with large ears stared at me with huge, yellow eyes.  
“Oh, you aren’t dead! I was worried there for a second… That could have been a lie, but you know. I can’t just watch some random Pokemon on the floor dying. I do have a heart, yes indeed!”  
I tilted my head. Pokemon? Isn’t that some video game or something? I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. That’s when I realized I was dreadfully thirsty. The bat seemed to catch on easily.  
“Water? Oh, there’s tons of it, all around us! We’re near a giant lake. Come on!”  
After a bit of an observation there was, in fact, tons of water. Without thinking, I took huge gulps of it. It was strange how clean the lakes were, and the fact that I should feel comfortable drinking it. I was about to comment on this, until a distorted reflection appeared within the water.  
I couldn’t believe it.  
I, Amami Rantarou, had become a Pokemon.  
***  
Akamatsu Kaede has been found guilty! Commencing punishment!  
***  
I tried to speak, but my voice was hoarse. The bat allowed me to take my time, thankfully. He kept blabbing on and on about things, and I just listened. Not like I had anything better to do. The bat had then come to a stop.  
“Hey, you. Chespin stranger guy. Help me move this.” He demanded, gesturing towards a bush.  
All I could do at the moment was nod, and help him push the shrub aside. There was a very small hole in the ground, which would be too small for me to fit in if I weren't a Chespin. The bat beckoned towards me as he climbed inside. I walked inside.  
I couldn't help but remember one minor thing.  
A flash of blue and then darkness…  
***  
Akamatsu hung on top of the piano, the rope swaying her corpse from left to right. Soon, everything collapsed, disposing of her corpse. It all happened way too fast.  
***  
Everything hurt. My neck, the most. I felt like I was being strangled, but I couldn't move an inch. I couldn't breathe. I felt my consciousness fade away.  
Until it was slapped right back. More of a shock, really.  
“Sorry! I didn't mean to do that… Hang in there!”  
I still could not move. I decided to return to my sleep - whatever is ahead of me can wait until I awaken again.  
***  
I had spent an entire night at the bat’s house. I guess now that I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday, an introduction would be nice.  
I still had a dull headache, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was the other day.  
The bat left me a plate of sliced apples and assorted berries, a glass of water next to it. There could be better meals, and it probably wasn't five star, but I couldn't care less. I ate all of it, filling up my empty stomach. I turned around to a crying bat. I looked him straight in the eye, holding one of the berries.  
He sniffed, and cried, “Th-That was my breakfast…”  
He was probably doing the old crocodile tears trick, but there was no harm in humoring him.  
“O-Oh jeez, I'm so sorry…” I apologized. My voice was rough and my throat hurt, but at least speaking wasn't as much of a chore.  
He wiped away his tears and then puffed his cheeks in anger.  
“Don't patronize me! You saw right through it, didn't you!”  
I let out a laugh, though it could hardly be considered one.  
After a few coughs and attempts, I finally coherently introduced myself.  
“I'm Amami Rantarou.”  
The bat laughed. “Ah, so we finally introduce ourselves. I'm Ouma Kokichi! I'm a Noibat, if you couldn't tell. Don't forget it, Amami-chan!”  
Ouma, huh? It sounded rather familiar, but I don't know why. I decided not to dwell on it. I guess I could find answers during my time with Ouma.  
***  
A few large gulps of water helped me get back on my feet a lot quicker. I learned two things while I was here. I am a Pokemon, Chatot to be exact, and the Pokemon who was taking care of me is a Rotom named Kiibo.  
“A-Akamatsu-san! You're not ready to leave yet. You are not in very good condition, and besides, you haven't eaten yet!” Kiibo said, worrying over me as if he had some sort of motherly instinct. Nevertheless, I decided to stay for a while. I can't remember anything besides my name, Akamatsu Kaede, and the fact that I am a human.  
One thing I can't deny, however, is the fact that Kiibo sounds way too familiar to be a coincidence.  
But I just could not remember why.  
***  
“Amami-chan!”  
Ouma would often say my name fondly, to the point where I had gotten used to it.  
It's been a few days since I met Ouma, and I've gotten no answers.  
Though, sleep has been difficult. I see a flash of blue, and then darkness. After that, I wake up with a horrible headache.  
“Amami-chan,” Ouma said, this time in an actual attempt to get my attention.  
I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak his mind.  
“Let's form an Exploration Team!”  
***  
“Exploration Team?” I asked, expecting answers from Kiibo.  
He elaborated, “Yes! I've always wanted to form one, but you need at least two people to start. Those two people lead, as more and more Pokemon make the decision to join. We explore, find treasure, and help others. Doesn't that sound like a wholesome job to have?”  
I nodded.  
“B-But… How do we sign up?”  
***  
“See, Amami-chan? All it took was a quick trip to the local post office! And now we'll be known as the Mysterious Leaders!”  
I let out a small laugh at his enthusiasm.  
“Oh, by the way… While we’re here, we should tour the town!”  
I nodded, “Yeah. That'd be a good idea.”  
We went around the town, which I later learned was called Mirai Town. There were many useful things, like the Deposit Box, a place to store items and money. The closest thing to a grocery store was the Kecleon Shop, which was probably the most useful asset aside from the Deposit Box.  
There were Move Tutors, a place to pick up mission rewards, and a box opener.  
Too many shops to count, when I think about it.  
“Ah, Amami-chan. You look exhausted. I guess we can buy tonight's dinner from Kecleon and head home!”  
I nodded, and then Ouma flew off to the shop. After paying, he returned with assorted berries and apples. The usual, I suppose.  
“You’ll be cooking dinner tonight,” He said with a smile, as he handed me the food.  
As we were walking, something flew right into my face, knocking me down to the floor.  
I heard Ouma shouting before I lost consciousness.  
***  
“So we just wait for it in the mail?”  
“That is the idea, yes! We are the Robotic Musicians! We will conquer many dungeons together! Come to think of it, Akamatsu-san… I have not explained mystery dungeons to you yet!”  
“Mystery dungeons?”  
“Yes! I think a hands-on experience is more suitable than explaining it all. Though, Akamatsu-san, be careful! If you faint in a mystery dungeon, you lose many of your items and all the money you had saved up. That's why you can store it in the deposit box after an adventure. You can save it up, and take it out when needed. That's just my advice, however. Do what you wish with your money.”  
I nodded, and then walked towards the area of the dungeon. Suddenly, a Noibat flew past, and a Chespin followed closely behind.  
Kiibo was rather confused as I called towards them in an attempt to sort this situation out.  
***  
Akamatsu shouted, stopping Ouma in his tracks. He quickly flew back towards the group, irritated at his lack of progress.  
“What is going on?!” Akamatsu shouted, demanding to know.  
Amami opened his mouth, but Ouma’s loud voice overpowered his calm explanation, “Someone flew into Amami-chan and took our dinner right out of his hands! So we're going in and getting it back!”  
Amami finally had a chance to speak, “Ouma-kun, they're probably long gone…”  
“We don’t know that!”  
“Alright, fair enough. Let’s go.”  
The Noibat dragged Amami into the Mystery Dungeon upon hearing this.  
“Well, we should catch up,” Akamatsu suggested to Kiibo once Amami and Ouma were most likely deep in the dungeon.  
***  
Amami and Ouma walked inside the Mystery Dungeon, a forest biome, that was filled with Pokemon ready to strike out at any moment.  
Sunlit Forest, 1F  
Amami picked up an Oran Berry, as Ouma went towards the Poké that was probably dropped by someone down there.  
Suddenly, a Cherubi had walked up and initiated a battle.  
Amami used Pin Missile! It's super effective!  
Cherubi fainted!  
Amami has leveled up to Level 6!  
They continued on to the stairs.  
***  
Sunlit Forest, 2F  
Akamatsu looked for the stairs, cautiously walking around in case of attack. By now, she was well aware that most Pokemon in here were aggressive, and they were willing to attack her on sight. She was approached by a Caterpie, and she and Kiibo were ready for battle.  
Akamatsu used Growl!  
Caterpie’s attack fell…  
Kiibo used Zen Headbutt!  
Caterpie fainted!  
The Reviver Seed fell on the ground!  
Akamatsu picked up the Reviver Seed dropped by the Caterpie and climbed the stairs.  
Sunlit Forest, 3F  
The sunlight is harsh!  
Akamatsu noted the changes in the weather as she ran towards a hallway.  
Luckily, the next room contained the stairs. She happily climbed them to the next floor.  
***  
Sunlit Forest, 4F  
Amami picked up a Petrify Orb!  
The duo was approached by a Bellsprout, which Ouma decided to take care of as Amami walked towards the Oran Berry on the floor.  
Ouma used Gust! It's super effective!  
Bellsprout used Vine Whip! It's not very effective…  
Amami picked up an Oren Berry!  
Ouma used Gust! It's super effective!  
Bellsprout fainted!  
They soon reached the stairs, where they were met with yet another Cherubi standing right on top of them.  
Amami used Pin Missile! It's super effective!  
Cherubi fainted!  
They climbed the stairs.  
“We're pretty far in, eh, Amami-chan? I can see a clearing from here!”  
***  
“They’re not here!” Ouma complained.  
I reassured him, “Hey, Ouma-kun, it's okay. We had gotten Poké we could use to buy more food, in this dungeon, anyways.”  
Ouma pouted,“But that was our food! It's not fair!”  
“Ouma-kun, they're gone. We should just go back home. There's evidently nothing much for us here.”  
Ouma sighed, and nodded. “You're right, Amami-chan. Let's go.”  
Just as we were heading back home, the Chatot and Rotom had arrived.  
The Chatot spoke, “So, did you find the thief?”  
I shook my head, “They were long gone by the time we got here.”  
She nodded.  
The Rotom spoke up, “We would like to treat you to dinner! We feel awfully bad for you to lose your food like this, and it wouldn't be right to let you go to bed without supper tonight!”  
***  
The two had accepted the kind invite, and we all enjoyed dinner that night. Kiibo was a pretty good cook. Although, that’s most likely because he can turn into an oven.  
Amami and Ouma had returned home satisfied after quite an enjoyable dinner, in the end. ***  
“Amami-chan...This has been the longest week of my life.”  
“Yeah.”  
“We’re gonna be an Exploration Team pretty soon… And we won't need to worry about the money we have, and we'll be super powerful.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
“Me too, Amami-chan. I like the way your name sounds, by the way. It has a nice ring to it.”  
“Yours sounds familiar.”  
“We've met. A long time ago when we were younger. Before you lost your memory.”  
“...”  
“Nishishi that was a lie!”  
“...”  
“I guess you're asleep already. Goodnight, Amami-chan. I look forward to our bright future!”  
-  
“Akamatsu-san, thank you. For everything.”  
“Oh, no need, Kiibo-kun. You gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere to go. I appreciate that.”  
“Hm… Those other Pokemon, Amami and Ouma, if I remember correctly, were very nice. Perhaps, we should affiliate our team with theirs?”  
“Don't you think it'll be more fun to rival them and compete over treasures we've found?”  
“No! Akamatsu-san, that isn't what I want at all!”  
“Sheesh. It was only a suggestion. Anyways, we should get some rest. I'm looking forward to everything that is ahead of us!”  
“Yes! Me too, Akamatsu-san! I can't wait!”  
“...”  
“Ah, you're asleep. Sweet dreams, Akamatsu-san. I can't wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you can, please give constructive criticism. pls.


End file.
